reunitedshowfandomcom-20200214-history
HAILEY RIVERA
"I am a people pleaser which means I tend to put other people before myself... Sometimes that get's taken for granted." - Hailey Davis Hailey Rivera (Born 23rd September 2001) is one of the main characters in reunited. She is an aspiring Writer at Eden State Academy. She was born in Los Angeles California, until her mother decided to move her and her younger brother Ryan to Davenport, saying it would be better to grow up in a smaller town. She lives on campus on the grounds of the academy but returns home each weekend to help out her mother with Ryan. After ending up in detention for taking a photo of Ross Jacobs picking his nose as revenge Hailey ends up in detention with the rest of her old friends from middle school. From that day on she, along with her friends uncover the mystery as to what happened to their friend Chloe Davis. Personality Hailey is considered to be one of the sweetest people of the group. She's not fussed by labels or what people call her as she believes there are only nice things said, she is a massive people pleaser and only wants to see everyone happy. As she is very outgoing Marley doesn't have many enemies around the school or on the outside, she is filled with goodness and people are very effected by it in all the best ways possible. Hailey has a very bubbly and friendly personality, she chooses to let her imagination run wild as she is always talking about the fantasies of life instead of the reality. She plans it as her escape instead of dealing with real life situations with her fellow pairs. When agitated Marley's stubborn and angry personality tends to surprise a lot of people as she doesn't show it very often. Marley is largely a hopeless romantic, and shares her heartbreak throughout the series involving her ex Frankie Lee who messed with her head a lot because he could never fully commit to her in the ways she wanted. She finds comfort in her friend Nixon and is the very first person along with him when the murder of Chloe appears to figure out what happened. Stating herself as a future Sherlock Homles as she refuses to accept there isn't a larger story behind the murder. Showing her determination type of personality. She shows a wide range of talent when it comes to writing which only fuels her boost to find out what happened. She has a passion for writing as she lets her mind run wild and will do anything and everything for a good story, which helps a lot as her parts grow with each section of her writing. Before The Death As Hailey wad not originally born in Davenport, her family had moved midway through her starting point in middle school. She always had classed herself as the shy but kind hearted new girl, that was instantly adored by everyone. She was the last person to join the group with the help of Chloe whom she shadowed on her very first day. Hailey doesn't talk about her past too often to the group, but it is revealed later on in the series that her dad had cheated on her mother with another woman and had started a new family leaving her, her mother and her brother behind. She is very hurt by this throughout the series which is why she only chooses to show kindness to everyone as she knows what it's like to go through the pain of cruelty. She dated fellow group member Frankie Lee for a good two years including their very first year of high school, they were close as could ever be but she grew tired of not being able to put a label on them. When Frankie never gave her an answer or asked her to be his girlfriend she through out her last straw and decided it was better if she just left him before they hurt each other more. While being single and heartbroken she took comfort in her English Professor Ross Jacobs, so much so she became the teacher's pet of her English class but finding out later, it was only because he thought she was eye candy. Hailey threw her heart on the line with a crush on the teacher and even sleeping with him a couple of times to boost up her grades and make her mother proud. Relationships Chloe Davis Chloe was the first person Hailey had met, they were instantly connected by the hip. Having the friendship that Hailey always dreamed of. But all was not as it seemed as Chloe tended to keep a lot of secrets from Hailey even though she had told Chloe everything. Chloe was the one person out of the gang who took Hailey's kindness for granted and made her do everything for her, and Hailey could only agree as she thought originally it was out of love and friendship. Because of this Hailey grows depressed and distraught when it reveals Chloe is dead and provides a beautiful poem at her funeral, as no matter what secrets were kept she would always cherish the friendship Chloe provided for her. Frankie Lee Frankie was Hailey's very first boyfriend when moving to Davenport, they had a bittersweet romance that involved even being each other's first time. Wanting that to mean something Hailey found herself invested in the hobby to pick apart Frankie's mind and help him through his troubles. She would've done anything for Frankie even if it meant breaking her own heart to mend his. But because of their breakup it is an utter most awkward situation throughout the series as Frankie and Hailey still have unresolved feelings and words they choose not to say to each other. Nixon Reed At first Hailey and Nixon did not have a very close friendship and only knew each other because of the other's bringing them together. But when they reunite Hailey and Nixon become a very iconic pair and are dying to solve whatever crime happened to Chloe, finding comfort in each other to grief and even having midnight chats throughout their night. As told in the series there is a possible budding romance forming but it is not revealed if the two will come out of it as a couple or not due to the drama between Frankie and Hailey. Maya Scott After the loss of Chloe, Hailey finds herself growing attached to the friendship she has with Maya even though she adores Peyton, Hailey's friendship with Maya is a lot stronger. When questioned why they stopped being friends it is revealed by Maya that Chloe was jealous of the possible friendship between them, and had made up a rumor that Hailey was against lesbians which Maya reveals herself to be. Ross Jacobs Hailey dedicates her whole heart and soul to Ross as English is her favorite subject and he happens to be the teacher of that class. He was there for her after her break up with Frankie and mending her broken heart while of course taking advantage of the opportunity to sleep with her. Hailey and Ross spent a few months sleeping together, at first she thought it was because he was giving her good grades in return but then she had found herself infatuated with him and in lust with everything he taught and gave her. But their relationship of hooking up came to an end when Ross posted an anonymous tweet on Hailey's love letter to him as it freaked him out a little when she had written it in English class one day. Ending their relationship Marley got revenge by taking a photo of him picking his nose in class and printing out the photos to put all over his classroom. Peyton Cassidy & Boston Brookes Though at first glance no one would've ever expected Hailey to be friends with the two but since middle school she had always cherished the friendship she had with them in the group. Being the new girl may have been tough but they made it easier for her, involving her in each and every single little thing she did. She couldn't have been happier to have them in her life. Trivia * Hailey's star sign is a Virgo as she was born on September 23rd * Hailey's mother works two jobs in nursing during the weekend and in the day is a waitress at the local diner * She is the only girl out of the group who lives on campus * She was voted co-captain by her fellow cheerleading mates along side Chloe before she died as the role now belongs to Ashley * Hailey is the only member of the group who actually gets along with Ashley where as the other members despise her * Hailey is the first person who starts the investigation on Chloe in the group along side Nixon * Her dad isn't seen or heard of until later on in the series where he tries to convince her to come live with him but she refuses * While sleeping with Ross Jacobs she let him take sexy and dirty pics of her while they were behind closed doors, fearing throughout the series he could use that against her * Hailey reveals in the series that she never fell out of love with Frankie and if the opportunity came she would take him back